Things are never as they seem
by sophie19114
Summary: We thought life would be easy now, Renesmee was safe and the Voultori were gone, but we were mistaken. A new threat has now come into the picture, a threat that we thought never existed. Angles have come, but they are not the angles you think they are. They seek to suck the soul of everything they come across, and forks is now in their path of destruction.


It was Christmas morning, and we were all at the families' house opening presents. Renesmee sat on Jacob's lap watching as everyone opened their gifts, and I sat next to Edward holding his hand. Everyone exchanged their gift to one another, then we took turns opening them. Carlisle was up first, he picked up Esme's gift and began to unwrap it. The brightly colored candy-cane wrapping paper was now lying on the floor, and revealed a black leather box.

Carlisle opened it slowly to find a sterling silver Rolex watch, with diamonds incrusted on the side. Esme smiled at his reaction, and bent down to kiss him. "Thank you," he told her smiling his bright white smile. "It is very charming."

The family continued to open their presents, but I wasn't paying any attention because I smelled an odd sent. I had never smelled anything so strange in the short two years that I have been vampire. As I looked around it seemed as though I was the only one who noticed it, so I decided to go investigate. When I got up Edward gave me a puzzled expression.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing my hand as I walked away.

"I'll be right back, I am just going to see something real quick." He pulled me into an embrace, nuzzling my neck. I could feel his nose trace the crease of my neck, and his lips slowly skimming over my skin. I sighed. "I promise I will be right back."

He lifted his head, and bent down to quickly kiss me. His lips were soft and gentle against my own. He pulled away, and looked into my eyes. "Don't be too long, it's your turn soon." He smirked at me, then went back to his seat on the couch.

I gave him a sour look, he knew I hated surprises. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, and proceeded to find out what that strange scent was. I ran out the front door at what seemed slow to me, but was like the speed of light to humans. As I ran the scent became more pronounced, and whatever it was seemed to be moving fast. I followed it until I came to a cliff. I looked down at the water crashing against the large rocks, but saw nothing there.

The scent still went on, but not towards the water. It some how went on through the air. What ever it was could fly, and maybe fly even faster then I could run. Something in my head told me that this thing was not something normal. It wasn't a vampire, and it wasn't a wolf, so what was it? I knew that if vampires and werewolves existed then there must be other unknown creatures lurking in the shadows somewhere. The thing that concerned me the most was that this unknown creature could be a threat.

Since I could no longer follow it, I went back to the house. As I ran I noticed that the same scent seemed to circle the house. "Was that thing spying on us?" I whispered to myself. I shook my head, and pushed all that nonsense out of it. It was Christmas, I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun with something as stupid as this.

I walked at a human pace back into the living room, and returned to my spot next to Edward. He gave me a smile, and put his arm around my shoulders. "You are just in time for Renesmee to open her presents. I hope she likes ours." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, hoping she would too. Renesmee opened up a present from Rosalie and Emmett first. She excitedly tore off the bright green wrapping paper, and gasped when she saw the white fur coat she had been asking for. "Thank you so much!" she squealed. She ran over, and gave them both a big hug. Rosalie liked to spoil her, I didn't mind it though.

Next she opened up one from Alice and Jasper. It was a tiny rectangular box wrapped in Santa Clause wrapping paper, and a red bow at the top. Renesmee quickly unwrapped it, and opened the white box. Inside the box there was a charm bracelet identical to the one I had gotten for Christmas last year.

Alice giggled. "I thought you and your mom could match. Do you like it?"

"No I don't like it… I love it!" she yelled and blew Alice and Jasper a kiss.

It was now Esme and Carlisle's turn. They handed Renesmee a big box wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper. She gladly took the box from them, and began to unwrap it. My daughter means everything to me, and it meant the world to me seeing her happy. Before I even realized it she was thanking them. They had gotten her a mini replica of the piano in their house. Ever since Edward had taught her how to play piano she had bugged us for one, and now she had her very own to have at home.

Edward squeezed my hand signaling me that it was our turn. I reached behind the couch and pulled out the large rectangular box that had a large green bow on it. "This is from me, and daddy." I told her handing her the box.

"I think I know what this is!" she said, then began to tare off the wrapping paper. When she saw what we got her she screamed at the top of her lungs. We had gotten her the doll she had been asking for, for about three months now. It was a look alike doll so it was made to look just like her.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

She didn't say a word, she just ran over to us and jumped on us. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said hugging us, and kissing us.

After she was done with her little excitement fit, I held her on my lap. All seemed to be well until I smelled that same scent again, and this time I was not the only one. Everyone got up, and ran outside. "Jacob take Renesmee." I told him handing him my daughter, and followed everyone outside.

Once outside I saw that everyone was in a protective stance, and I joined them. I could sense it approaching us, and at a rapid pace. We all bared our teeth, and waited for it to come out of the thick trees. Finally it zipped out from the trees, and hovered above us. It was then that I realized what it was. It appeared to be human, but it had large black wings that flapped up, and down. When it smirked you could see its large pointed teeth. Its skin was paler then ours, and its eyes were black. It wore normal human cloths, and had sharp talons.

"I thought that is was only a myth." Carlisle said.

"What is that thing?" Emmett asked tilting his head.

"It is an angel, but not the kind you may think of. They suck the souls out of things in order to stay immortal." He spoke calmly even though I could tell that this was a serious matter.

AN: There you have it! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
